


【魔術快斗。名偵探柯南】Happy New Year（平新。快探。2021年除夕賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名偵探柯南, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 遲到了而且是千字不到的短打祝大家新年快樂~~~***\^0^/***
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 平新 - Relationship, 快探, 服部平次 X 工藤新一, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 4





	【魔術快斗。名偵探柯南】Happy New Year（平新。快探。2021年除夕賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 遲到了  
> 而且是千字不到的短打  
> 祝大家新年快樂~~~  
> ***\^0^/***

踏正零時零分，四人的line群組中彈出了一張新年賀圖，圖中有一隻可愛非常的黑白色荷蘭乳牛。  
"新年快樂！"  
接下來是發圖者抱著群成員之一的合照。坐在服部懷中的柯南正吃著蜜柑，敷衍地舉著個V應付了這張照片。  
"新年快樂。"  
黑羽很快就回覆。  
"為什麼是乳牛？"  
"？"  
"因為2021年是牛年"  
黑羽替不解的服部回答這問題。  
"可是這是cow*。"（牛年的英文一般譯作︰Year of Ox）  
"……"  
再一次，服部不知道該怎樣接話。  
"小少爺"  
"？"  
"新年快樂"  
"新年快樂。"

"別在意這種小細節"  
黑羽把這段話發送到白馬的帳號。  
"這算"小"細節？"  
兩者的共通點明明就只有都是牛和有個O字。  
"一般人眼中算"  
"好吧。"  
對話框靜默一陣後，黑羽的名字旁再次顯示輸入中。  
"你洗澡洗好久喔"  
從浴室中傳來的瓶子掉落聲使黑羽勾起了嘴角。他從白馬總監獨生子的房間窗前移步到浴室門前，在內裡人開門的瞬間抱住他送上二人在2021年的第一個吻。

時間回到不久前，  
「哈哈……應該說果然是白馬嗎？」  
看著電話屏幕，服部因不同的原因而勾起嘴角。  
「的確是不一樣。」  
新一也有過這種疑惑，但畢竟他第一語言是日文，所以幾乎沒有執著過。  
「你兩個就不能純粹地享受新年氣氛嗎……？」  
「如果你能馬上放下手機。」  
柯南臉無表情地把一瓣蜜柑丟進嘴裡，電視中的人們正沉醉於跨年的喜悅中，遠方傳來寺廟的除夕敲鐘聲。  
「工藤……」  
「嗯？」  
「沒事。」  
服部把手機放到暖桌上，從懷中人手中取了一瓣果子放進嘴裡。  
「工藤。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「未來一年多多指教。」  
「啊。」  
實則已活了十七年的七歲小孩因為一個突然印在頰上的吻而被果子汁嗆到。  
「咳咳咳！」  
「抱歉抱歉！」  
作案人一臉抱歉地為他掃背，  
「你在幹嘛！」  
小孩的臉染上了紅色系，和桌上的竹子擺設形成對比。  
「抱歉嘛！」  
「真是的！」  
「別生氣嘛！」  
「哼！」  
「工藤。」  
沒回應。  
「你還未回我多多指教。」  
"誰要回！"  
新一用力地咀嚼口中的水果。  
「倒數完，我要去洗澡了！」  
「工藤。」  
不理會對方的叫喊，柯南向服部夫婦道晚安後就往二樓跑去。

蓮蓬頭被關上後是坐進浴缸的聲音。在柯南離開大廳後，和朋友多聊了會的服部脫下衣物，敲響隔開乾濕間的門。  
「工藤，我進來囉！」  
「啊。」  
玻璃門使聲音不太容易聽得清。  
「工藤——」  
鬆軟乾燥的浴巾落到地上後變得濕重，瀰漫在浴室間的水氣在雪夜使人感到溫暖。  
「未來一年多多指教喔，平。次。哥。哥。」  
趴在浴缸邊上的工藤新一無比自信地笑著說。

END


End file.
